Innocence and Instinct
by clareandeliforever
Summary: He was supposed to be focused on hockey, he was supposed to be mad at her, but upon seeing her face, he knew he was screwed. One-shot.


**AN: Hello! Wow, it's been a while. But Degrassi****'s back and Eclare is back together again and everything in the Degrassi world is okay :) Except for Drew, he's an ass. But that's no surprise so.. ^.^  
**

**Anyway, I think Camaya is so cute and great. Poor Tristan, though :( He'll find someone, I know it ;) I can't wait to see this storyline progress, so excited :D Enough of my rambling, to the story! :)  
**

**Dissclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

They were his family. They were who he trusted everything with, and he knew he could count on them with everything. Hockey was a passion they all shared, and Cam knew that it was his main priority when transferring to Degrassi. But he couldn't help but want to get to know Maya a bit more, and that's why he added her on Facerange. He thought they had so much in common, which only spiked his interest more.

Although, she seemed a lot more different when in person, and Cam finally figured out why and he couldn't help but feel crushed. He didn't think Maya was the type of person that would do that, play with his feelings like they didn't matter to her at all…

He knew he would have to get over it, hockey was his main priority, after all. Maya and Tristan would just be in his life to help him with French, and that would be all.

As Cam walked into French class, puffy blond hair was the first thing his eyes looked for without meaning to. Her back was turned and she was talking to Tristan excitedly, flailing her arms about while telling him a story that seemed to entertain Tristan greatly. She was smiling and laughing and Cam didn't think she could be any more adorable.

Cam silently cursed himself for still thinking about her like that. _Adorable? Seriously? _He thought. _Lucky the team can't read my thoughts.._

He then snapped out of his revere and realized he'd been standing in the doorway staring at Maya. He shook his head at himself and walked the few steps to his seat, still not taking his eyes off the girl that had possessed his thoughts since he'd transferred to this dramatic school. Then, Tristans grin he suppressed was suddenly gone as he saw Cam, and Maya immediately turned to see what Tristan was looking at. As she saw Cam, her smile slowly faded also and a look of guilt crossed her features. Cam took his seat and began taking out his notes, trying not to let her gaze affect him.

Intently staring at his notes, he heard Tristan whisper something to Maya and in the corner of his eye, he saw Maya get out of the desk she was sitting in and walk in his direction. Time seemed to be ticking by slowly as he waited her approach, still not looking away from his notes.

_Just breathe, Cam,_ he said to himself._ You're mad at her, you're mad..._

"Hi," Maya squeaked as she approached, fumbling with her fingers. He looked up and saw her biting her lip and avoiding his eyes.

_Screw it, _he concluded. _I could never hold a grudge, anyway._

"Hey," he said, and he was sure he was going to pass out because dammit, he just couldn't be mad at her.

"Listen," She began. "Tristan and I just wanted to apologize again.. we know it was wrong and he was just scared to talk to you and I gave him my password because I thought he just needed a boost and thought he would get the courage to talk to you in person and he's sorry too and-"

"Woah, Maya, " He laughed, stopping her rambling. "It's in the past. For now, let's just work on French, okay?"

Maya smiled and nodded, but then frowned and realized it was because he never said they could be friends again. Cam didn't like seeing her frown, but he just needed to focus on Hockey and being caught up in a girl wouldn't get him anywhere.

* * *

"So Cam," Dallas smiled. "Any girls you interested in?"

They were currently in the lunchroom, eating and talking about hockey like they usually did when suddenly the topic of interest turned into what girl everyone had their eyes set on and were planning on hooking up with. Cam didn't do that, he wanted to get to know a girl before dating them, which obviously was a different opinion from his teammates.

"Nah, just focused on hockey right now. Don't want to get distracted," Cam replied, biting into his sandwich.

"That's the whole point of hooking up," Dallas laughed, looking around the table at the team who nodded along with with him. "No strings attached, just a good time."

"I'm just not interested." Cam said, sternly. The boys knew how much hockey meant to him, so why were they pushing?

Dallas stared at him, his face becoming serious. "So what, are you gay?"

Cam dropped his sandwich on his tray, shock apparent on his face. "What? No! Just because I don't want to hook up with the next girl I see doesn't mean I'm gay."

Dallas still didn't seem convinced. "Cam, for as long as I've known you, you've never had your eyes set on a girl. Not even liked one." The team seemed to agree with him and Cam was becoming frustrated, fast. "Fine, if you're not gay, then choose a girl in here you'd be willing to hook up with."

_Okay, so just choose one. Don't actually have to do it,_Cam told himself. He looked around the cafeteria and saw a girl with curly black hair sitting at a table alone. He had to admit, she was hot.

"Her," Cam nodded in her direction and Dallas raised his eyebrows and nodded.  
"Nice choice," He said, still looking at her. Then he looked at Cam, apparently still intent on Cam proving himself. "Still doesn't mean anything, though"

Cam could feel Dallas' mocking eyes on him, and before Cam could stop himself, he stood up from his chair and began walking towards the girl in order to prove himself. He couldn't have the team thinking he was gay, he would never hear the end of it.

In a sudden boost of confidence, he sat in the chair next to the girl and looked at her, not saying a word.

"Um, can I help you?" She said, looking at him in a seemingly amused way.

"Yes," Cam leaned forward. "What's your name, pretty lady?" _Wow, that was lame. Real smooth, Cam._

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Bianca." Cam looked back towards the table where the team was and saw Dallas looking at him, amused.

"Great, I'm Cam. Nice getting to know you, " Bianca turned towards him, opening her mouth to say something, but Cam cut her off. "So you want to get out of here...go get some sex?"

Bianca's jaw dropped and in a flick of a second she grabbed her water and splashed it on him, surprising Cam. He could hear the team laughing, and he knew he was screwed.

"Perv," Bianca spat, and left him dripping wet and feeling like an asshole. He looked back at his team and knew he couldn't go back, and it felt like everyone in the whole school was laughing at him. Laughing at his rejection, and it was happening again. His chest tightened and in a flock of embarrassment he scurried out of the cafeteria and into the nearest restroom.

He pushed the door open and went straight to the sink. He hasn't had a panic attack in a while, but they still happen from time to time.. His heart was pounding and he couldn't breathe, his chest becoming tighter and tighter. He felt dizzy and he couldn't control anything. He was going to die.

Suddenly, a girl came in and she looked at him in surprise because, oh. He was in the girls bathroom. She dropped her bag and ran over to him when she noticed he was in a panic and she widened her eyes.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" He didn't answer, couldn't answer, because fuck, this one was bad. "You're having a panic attack, aren't you? Holy shit, um.." The girl had red hair, and he tried thinking of something else, anything else that could make him be able to breathe again. She had blue eyes, bright blue eyes...

"Okay, what can I do?" She asked frantically, obviously trying to help. She put her hand on his back, trying to comfort and he could feel his heart slow down.

"Just...just talk to me." He managed to say, and closed his eyes and focused on breathing.

"Hey, it's okay, just breathe." She said calmly, and he wondered if she has done this before. He nodded and smiled at her in thanks. She smiled back. "What's your name?" She asked, leaning on the counter.

"Cam, it's short for Campbell." He replied, knowing she would comment.

"Like the soup?" She questioned, and he chuckled.

"Yeah, like the soup"

They talked for the rest of lunch, ignoring the girls who walked in and gave them looks, but thankfully nobody questioned them. Her name was Kalie and she loved Marianas Trench and is obsessed with Twitter. When she commented on his wet clothing, he couldn't help but laugh.

Finally, the bell rang and it was time for Stargazers club. He thanked her and they traded numbers before walking seperate ways. He went to his locker and exchanged his shirt that was currently wet for one he used for gym class. He ran to the bathroom and quickly putting it on, not wanting to be late. He'd forgotten about the lunch time incident and would stand up to Dallas next time he saw him. Walking into his Class, he saw Maya again and sighed. He wanted to get to know her, the real her, because seeing her face instantly put him into a good mood

He walked up to her slowly, tentatively, because he wasn't sure what he was getting into. "Hi," he said shyly.

"Hi," she replied, smiling when she saw him. Same people, same awkward greeting. "I didn't know you gazed at stars..."

For the rest of the period, they talked about anything and everything. Of course, they didn't have as much in common as he and Tristan did, but he liked that fact. He liked that they could discuss things and have different opinions on them, he liked that she was passionate about her music, just as he was passionate about hockey.

As she was telling him how her sister always has many activities and she only has her music, he couldn't help but stare into her blue eyes and think that he was completely screwed.

Because fuck, it doesn't matter if they had nothing in common at all, and they would still have just as much to talk about and it wouldn't matter. She would still be Maya and he knows he hasn't known her for long, but she was awkward and shy and just...perfect.

* * *

**Review? I would appreciate it greatly. You can talk to me about the new season, or eclare, or Tristan, or Becky and Eli, or whatever :D**

**Just so you know, Kalie is based off a friend of mine on twitter. :) You can find her ChillnWithMorty and me clareandeli4eva  
**


End file.
